Twisted
by Tqueen
Summary: Wat zou er gebeuren als je verliefd zou worden op de zoon van je vaders aartsvijand? Het overkomt Roos Wemel allemaal als ze haar vierde jaar ingaat. een verhaal over liefde, verraad en het uitvinden van je ware liefde
1. Chapter 1  The Heir

Hey, dit is mijn eerste harry potter fanfic, dus beoordeel niet te streng :P

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Roos Wemel strompelde de houten trap af. "Ja mam?" Vroeg ze tegen haar moeder die in de keuken stond. "Roep je vader en broer eens." Vertelde Hermelien haar dochter. Ze weef met haar staf en de pasta werd nog eens door elkaar geroerd. Roos schudde lachend haar hoofd, draaide zich om en liep de trap op. "Hugo! Pap!" Riep ze en ze ging weer terug. "Gedaan." Zei ze terwijl ze naar haar moeder grijnsde."Niet grappig Roos." Zei Hermelien streng, maar Ron en zoon Hugo renden al de trap af. "Is er brand?"Riep Ron en Roos grijnsde. "Nee pap. Helemaal niets aan de hand. Het eten is klaar." Ze ging aan tafel zitten, naast haar moeder en Ron en Hugo gingen fronsend tegenover hun zitten. "Heel grappig Roos." Knorde Hugo terwijl hij Roos een trap vanonder de tafel gaf. "Hugo!" Riep Roos en ze keek smekend naar Hermelien.<p>

"Dat is niet aardig Hugo. En jij ook Roos. Doe eens lief voor elkaar. Je zou denken dat nu jullie bij elkaar op school zitten, jullie normaal zouden doen, maar nee hoor. Stelletje pubers." Zei Hermelien Roos was 15 en had haar tweede jaar erop zitten op zweinstein. Hugo was 12 en had juist zijn eerste jaar erop zitten. Het was zomervakantie en nog twee weken en ze zouden naar de Potters, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus en Lilly, gaan, het was een tijd geleden sinds de twee gezinnen samen waren, voor het laatst sinds Albus' 15e verjaardag.

"Jaja mam." Zei Roos terwijl ze een hap pasta naar binnen werkte, ze wierp een oog op Hugo die weg keek. "Nou en. Zij begon." Zei hij en Ron schudde zijn hoofd. Hugo leek precies op zijn vader en Roos op Hermelien, net zoals Albus op Harry en Lilly op Ginny leek. James leek op zijn beide ouders en zo was het rondje weer compleet. Ron legde een arm om zijn zoon en keek hem aan. "Ga maar van tafel Hugo. Ik kom straks met je praten." Hugo knikte en rende weg. Ron draaide zich weer naar Roos en Hermelien en staarde naar Roos' geschrokken gezicht."Wat was dat nou weer?" Vroeg ze. Ron grijnsde. "Lieve Roos. Soms moet je zo een jongen met rust laten. Anders gaan dingen fout." Roos schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, want hij mag nog geen magie gebruiken!" Ron grijnsde weer. "Daar heb je helemaal gelijk in Roos. Maar magie is niet de enige manier om iets fout te laten gaan." Terwijl hij dat zei, keek hij even kort naar Hermelien die glimlachte. "Luister naar je vader Roos, hij weet waar hij het over heeft." "Tuurlijk." En Roos nam nog een hap van haar pasta en staarde voor zich uit.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

"Expelliarmus!" een blauwe straal raakte de tovenaar en de tovenaar werd op de grond gesmeten. "Goed zo Scorpius." Scorpius draaide zich om en zag daar zijn vader, Draco Malfidus, staan. "Bedankt vader." Zei Scorpius terwijl hij naar de grond staarde. "Over een maand weer naar school." Zei Draco terwijl hij naast zijn zoon kwam te staan en Scorpius knikte, het klonk meer alsof Draco tenminste iets tegen zijn zoon wou vertellen om niet dom over te komen, iets dat vaker gebeurde tussen de twee mannelijke leden van het gezin, behalve Scorpius haden Draco en zijn vrouw Astoria Goedleers een dochter Alice (OC) gekregen.

De tovenaar stond op en rende weg. Draco en zijn zoon grijnsden. "Zag je hem rennen pap?" Vroeg Scorpius en hij keek op naar zijn vader die duivelachtig knikte."Natuurlijk zoon." Zei hij en hij draaide zich om en liep weg. "Ik ga naar je moeder." Zei hij en Scorpius bleef alleen achter. Hij keek om zich heen. Donkergroene gordijnen hingen langs de houten ramen, een grijs kleed lag in de woonkamer waar twee donkergroene banken en een stoel stond, in dezelfde kleur als de banken en gordijnen. Het was niet moeilijk om te zien dat dit het huis van de Malfidus familie was, en dat Scorpius net zoals zijn vader in Zwadderich zat.

Boven stond Alice zich net om te kleden toen Astoria binnen kwam. Alice draaide zich om en gilde. "Mam!" Riep ze en Astoria grijnsde. "Rustig maar Sissi." Zei ze terwijl ze op Alice's bed ging zitten. "Noem me niet zo!" Beval Alice haar moeder. "Het doet me denken aan de slechte kant van onze familie. De kant van de dooddoeners." Astoria schudde haar hoofd. "Het spijt me voor je, maar je vader was een dooddoener, je grootvader was een dooddoener, je tante Bellatrix." Alice keek weg. "Dat bedoel ik mam. Ik wil geen dooddoener zijn! Ik wil geen moordenaar zijn! Ik wil geen sisseltong zijn!" Alice duwde haar moeder haar kamer uit en stortte zich op bed. Een pikzwarte uil streek naast haar. "Oh Sevil, wat moet ik nou?"

* * *

><p>Dat was hoofdstuk 1 van Twisted. Volgend hoofdstuk volgt snel!<p>

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Reacties:


	2. Chapter 2  Changing Families

Hey, dit is mijn eerste harry potter fanfic, dus beoordeel niet te streng :P

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Vorige keer: de karakters werden geïntroduceerd en duidelijk werd dat de Wemels naar de Potters gaan voor het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar. Ondertussen begint Alice Malfidus zich te verzetten tegen haar ouders wil om ook een dooddoener te worden, terwijl Scorpius traint om net zoals zijn vader te zijn. Roos en Hugo zijn elkaar helemaal zat en het jaar moet nog beginnen!  
>Hoe zal dit aflopen? Kom erachter in Twisted, a Harry Potter Next Generation story!<p>

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

ANNEROOS: bedankt, zoals je ziet is dit het tweede hoofdstuk, ik hoop dat je dit net zo leuk vond als het oude :)

* * *

><p>De auto's vlogen voorbij, Roos staarde leeg uit het raam en merkte dat Ron een pad opreed dat Roos bekend voorkwam. Familie Potter las ze vanaf de brievenbus die aan het pad stond. Ron stopte de auto en de vier Wemels stapten uit. Een man met zwart haar kwam het huis uit. "Harry!" Riep Hermelien terwijl ze op de man, die glimlachte bij het aanzien van zijn oude vriendin, afrende. Harry kuste Hermelien op de wang en liep toen op Ron af. "Ron Wemel." "Harry Potter." De twee vrienden begroetten elkaar. "Het is te lang geleden Harry." Zei Ron terwijl de vijf het huis in liepen. Daar vonden ze Ginny Potter die op de bank zat, met Lily, haar dochter van 14. "Lieve zus." Zei Ron terwijl hij op Ginny af liep. James Sirius zag Hugo naar binnen komen en rende op hem af. "Hey Huug." Zei hij en Hugo begroette zijn tante.<p>

"Dus, we gaan er weer voor?" Vroeg Ron grijnzend toen de hele familie samen zat. Roos en Lily waren naar boven gerend en zaten nu op Lily's roze dekbed. "Wat wou je zeggen?" Vroeg Lily grijnzend terwijl ze de radio aan zette. Popmuziek schalde door de kleine maar knusse slaapkamer. Roos zuchtte. "Wat vind jij van Scorpius Malfidus?" Vroeg ze verlegen. Lily staarde haar aan met verbazing. "Scorpius... Malfidus." Zei ze, alsof ze het niet geloofde. Roos knikte. "Ja, hij gaf me best wel veel aandacht tijdens Waarzeggerij." Lily keek weg, wat moest ze hier nou op zeggen. "Ik weet het niet Roos. Het is nog steeds een Malfidus. Van Voldemort," Sinds het gevecht was Voldemort geen verdoemde naam meer en kon hij gewoon gezegd worden. "Dat is allemaal 19 jaar geleden Lily!" Zei Roos boos, alsof ze Scorpius wou beschermen, wat waarschijnlijk waar was.

"Nou en. Een hele familie veranderd niet zo snel Roos." Zei Lily terwijl ze weer naar Roos keek. Roos kreeg tranen in haar ogen. "Scorpius wel!" Zei ze, nu nog bozer. Niet te geloven dat een familielid zou zou praten over iemand die aardig was tegen Roos. Roos was niet bepaald een populair meisje op school. Lily wel. Lily kon bij iedereen aanschuiven, aan iedereen hulp vragen, terwijl ze Roos uitlachten als ze het probeerde. "Scorpius is er altijd voor me, meer dan jullie!" Riep Roos terwijl ze woedend opstond en de kamer uitstormde. "Roos!" Riep Lily maar Roos was al buiten. Ze rende over het gras en kwam aan bij een riviertje waar een jongen met blond haar, in een geruitte boxer zat. "Scor?" Vroeg Roos terwijl ze op hem af liep.

Scorpius draaide zich om. "Roos!" Riep hij terwijl hij zijn deken pakte, die om zich heen wikkelde en op Roos afliep. "Wat doe je hier?" Vroeg hij terwijl Roos langs hem liep. "We zijn op bezoek bij de Potters." Zei ze, maar blij leek ze er niet meer mee. "O. ja, jullie zijn erg close he?" Vroeg Scorpius terwijl hij naast haar ging staan en wegkeek. Roos knikte. "Ja. Harry Potter is mijn oom, getrouwd met de zus van mijn vader." Scorpius knikte. Hij wist van de stamboom van de Potters en de Wemels. "Jammer." Zei hij en Roos staarde hem aan.

"Jammer?" Vroeg ze. Scorpius keek naar haar. "Ja. Jammer dat je altijd in de schaduw moet staan van je familie." Zei hij en Roos zuchtte. Daar moest ze hem gelijk geven. Iedere keer als ze haar achternaam vertelde, vroeg iedereen altijd naar haar oom, Harry Potter, de jongen die leefde. Scorpius sloeg zijn arm om Roos heen, en opeens herinnerde Roos zich wat Lily zei, "Een hele familie veranderd niet zomaar Roos." Roos keek om en schoot weg van Schorpius' arm. "Roos?" Vroeg Scorpius maar Roos rende al naar het water. Scorpius ging grijnzend achter haar aan.

"Zeg Roos?" Vroeg Scorpius terwijl hij achter haar stond. Roos keek om. "Ja?" Vroeg ze, nog steeds denkend aan wat Lily haar verteld had. "Denk jij dat het ooit goed komt tussen mijn vader en jouw oom?" Roos staarde hem aan. "Ik, ik weet het niet Scor." Zei ze terwijl Scorpius naast haar ging zitten. "Ik hoop het wel." Roos leunde tegen hem aan. "Ik wou dat iedereen alles gewoon kon vergeten, niet meer zeuren om alles." Scor knikte. "Ja." Zei Scorpius terwijl hij zijn hoofd op dat van Roos legde. Zo zaten ze, uren lang zaten ze zo, starend naar het water.

Plotseling, Roos bedacht zich opeens dat ze naar huis moest gaan. Ze keek op haar dreuzel horloge en zag dat het kwart voor vijf was. Haar familie zou over een half uur naar Londen gaan. "Scor. Ik ga." Zei ze snel. Ze stond op en wou weglopen. "Zie ik je op school?" Vroeg Scor terwij hij haar hand pakte. Roos knikte, maar keek hem niet aan. "Tot op school Scor." Zei ze en ze rende terug de weg op waar ze vandaan kwam. Ze trok haar broek recht, hees haar bloesje op en keek of haar schoenen nog goed zaten.

"Roos!" Hoorde ze opeens Ron roepen. "Papa!" Riep ze terwijl ze op haar vader afrende. Hij liep, samen met Hugo en Ginny. "Waar is mama?" Vroeg Roos toen ze zag dat Hermelien er niet was. Ginny glimlachte. "Je moeder is bij Lily Roos." Roos zuchtte. Gelukkig maar, niets zou haar dag nog kunnen verslechten. Het gevoel dat ze had toen ze bij Scorpius was, niemand, zeker Lily niet.

* * *

><p>Dat was hoofdstuk 2 van Twisted. Volgend hoofdstuk volgt snel!<p>

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Reacties:


	3. Chapter 3 A change of heart

Hey, dit is mijn eerste harry potter fanfic, dus beoordeel niet te streng :P

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Vorige keer: De Wemels gingen naar de Potters waar Lily Roos confronteerde met het feit dat de Malfidussen nog steeds even slecht waren en zo ook Scorpius, Roos trok het niet meer en rende naar een riviertje waar ze Scorpius vond. Scorpius vroeg, in zekere zin, hetzelfde als Lily vertelde aan Roos. Of de twee families ooit nog vrienden zullen worden.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Reacties:

**SophieeV**: hey, wat leuk dat je het een leuk verhaal vindt. Ik ga snel verder schrijven hoor :) en bedankt voor de review

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Hoe zal dit aflopen? Kom erachter in Twisted, a Harry Potter Next Generation story!

"Sissi!" Riep Astoria naar boven. Een meisje, gekleed in een lichtblauw jurkje snelde naar beneden. "Het is nog steeds Alice mam. Of Al." Zei ze snel terwijl ze langs haar liep. "Hey Scorrie." Zei ze grijnzend tegen haar oudere broer die op de bank zat, te kijken naar een beeldscherm. "Weer MTV broertje?" Vroeg ze en Scorpius balde zijn vuist. "Je weet wat papa daar van vindt." Scorpius probeerde Alice te slaan maar die was te snel voor hem.

"Ik krijg je nog wel jij!" Zei hij boos terwijl Alice naar de eetkamer liep. "Wat eten we?" Riep ze tegen haar vader. "Rustig jij." Beveelde Draco haar. Alice weefde het weg. "Jaja pap." Zei ze terwijl ze aan tafel schoof. "Nee Alice. Normaal doen." Draco ging naast haar zitten. "Wat is er toch met jou?" Vroeg hij. Alice keek naar haar vader. "Wat bedoel je?" Vroeg ze, ze begon te grijnzen, dit was een grap van haar vader, maar die staarde haar serieus aan. "Waarom je niet bent zoals wij." Zei hij en Alice schrok.

Scorpius zat nog steeds op de bank, MTV te kijken. Wat een rotherrie was het ook, vond hij ervan en hij zette de tv uit. "Ik ga even naar buiten mam." Zei hij en hij liep snel de deur uit. "Nee Scorpius!" Riep Astoria. "We gaan zo eten." "Jammer dan!" Riep Scorpius en hij vertrok. Hij voelde in zijn zak en voelde zijn toverstok daar zitten. "Gelukkig maar." Zei hij en hij rende naar het riviertje waar hij de vorige dag Roos ontmoette.

"Roos?" Vroeg hij terwijl hij rond keek, maar het roodharige meisje zag hij niet. Scorpius schudde zijn hoofd toen hij opeens een jongen met zwart naar naar hem toe zag komen. "Zo, weer terug Scorpius?" Vroeg de jongen en Scorpius grijnsde. "En wie mag jij dan wel niet zijn?" Vroeg hij maar de jongen liep langs hem. "Daar kom je nog wel achter, _Scorpius_." Zei hij nadrukkelijk. "Hmm." Zei Scorpius terwijl hij ging zitten.

De jongen bleef staan. "Mooie plek niet?" Vroeg hij en Scorpius knikte. "Heel mooi." "Te mooi om te laten verwoesten?" Vroeg de jongen toen en Scorpius keek om. "Huh?" Vroeg hij en de jongen grijnsde. "Je weet wel. Magisch verwoesten. Een fikkie stoken." Scorpius schudde onbegrijpend zijn hoofd. "Waarom zou je een plek als deze willen vernietigen?" Vroeg hij. "Dat is de vraag ik aan jou stel." Zei de jongen en hij draaide zich om en liep weg.

"Wacht eens!" Riep Scorpius opeens. Hij sprong op en rende op de jongen af. "Wat bedoel je nou?" Vroeg hij maar de jongen liep langs hem en vertrok in de nacht. Scorpius keek hem na. "Wie was dat?" Vroeg hij zichzelf af. "Wie was die jongen? En waarom praatte hij over deze plek vernietigen?" Scorpius keek om zich heen, vogels daalden neer op het met dauw belegde gras, vissen kwamen naar Scorpius toe maar die siste ze weg. "Wegwezen jullie." Snauwde hij en keek opeens om. "Roos?"

* * *

><p>Dat was hoofdstuk 3 van Twisted. Volgend hoofdstuk volgt snel!<p>

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo


	4. Chapter 4 Facing

Hey, dit is mijn eerste harry potter fanfic, dus beoordeel niet te streng :P

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Vorige keer: Alice begon zich nog meer te verweren van haar ouders die willen dat zij is net zoals zij zijn. Scorpius begon zich ook te verweren en ging terug naar de rivier.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Reacties:

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Hoe zal dit aflopen? Kom erachter in Twisted, a Harry Potter Next Generation story!

Geen reactie. "Roos?" Vroeg Scorpius weer, maar weer niet. Hij stak zijn handen in de zakken van zijn spijkerbroek en ging aan het water zitten. Opeens hoorde hij voetstappen achter zich. "Roos?" Vroeg hij terwijl hij zich om draaide, maar daar zag hij James staan. "Bijna Scorpius, maar niet helemaal." Zei James terwijl hij op Scorpius afliep. "Hm. Jij komt zeker je nichtje verdedigen?" Vroeg Scorpius terwijl hij zich weer omdraaide en terug naar het water liep.

"Haha, dat heeft ze helemaal niet nodig Scor." Zei James die achter hem aan liep. "Hm. Waarom ben jij zo vrolijk?" Vroeg Scorpius norrig. "Omdat ik blij voor jullie ben." Antwoorde James die naast Scorpius ging staan. "Jouw zelfverzekerdheid staat mij totaal niet aan." Antwoorde Scorpius terwijl hij zich een kwart draaide, weg van James. "Hoezo blij voor ons?" Vroeg hij toen opeens en James draaide zich om. "Ik ben blij dat er eindelijk twee nieuwe aartsrivalen zijn."

"Hmm." Zei Scorpius. "Hoezo aartsrivalen?" "Nou. Jouw vader. Roos' ouders, mijn ouders?" Zei James terwijl hij een veel betekenend gebaar met zijn gezicht maakte. "Ik snap het al. De gekozen drie zeker?" Zei Scorpius en James knikte een beetje en zijn ogen begonnen te glanzen. "Daarom vraag ik je nu, laat Roos met rust!" Scorpius keek James geschrokken aan. "Waarom zou ik dat doen?"

James staarde Scorpius woest aan. "Hm.. omdat als je dat niet doet, het je zal bezuren." Zei hij, terwijl zijn gezicht veranderde. Hij straalde zelfverzekerheid uit terwijl hij op Scorpius afliep. "Blijf bij haar vandaan." Siste hij voordat hij zich omdraaide en wegliep. Scorpius staarde hem na en hefte zijn hoofd. "Hmm. Alsof ik ooit geluisterd heb." Zei hij grijnzend en hij draaide zich ook om en liep terug naar huis.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Scorpius lag al in zijn bed toen de Wemels eindelijk thuiskwamen. Roos rende naar boven, haar computer, of ze berichtjes had op Wizchat, de online vriendensite van de tovenaarswereld. Nee, helemaal niets! Zelfs niet van Scor, die haar altijd wel een berichtje stuurde s'avonds. Ze klikte op het msnscerm en zag dat Lily online was. _Hey Lil_ tikte ze. Al gauw las ze, _hey Roos, wat was er nou gister?_ Roos zuchtte, nee he, niet nu dat gezeur weer.

_Niets Lil_ tikte Roos snel, maar ze wist dat Lily haar niet geloofde. _Jaja_, las ze dan ook. _Maak dat de kat wijs xD_ Roos keek weg van het scherm. Alsof ze ooit aan Lily over Scor ging vertellen! Dat ging haar helemaal niets aan, zeker omdat Harry haar vader was. "Zozo, weer laat aan het chatten met je vriendje?" Hoorde ze opeens Hugo achter zich zeggen, maar Roos negeerde hem. _Geloof me maar gewoon, jij wilt het geen eens weten_. Dan maar zo, dacht Roos.

"Hey Roos!" Riep Hugo terwijl hij een kussen opraapte en naar Roos gooide. Roos kon hem nog net ontwijken. "Huug!" Riep ze en Hugo liep grijnzend op haar af. "Heb ik tenminste je aandacht." Zei hij met een grote smile op zijn gezicht. Roos wuifde het snel weg en keek weer naar het beeldscherm en zag dat Scor online was. _Hey jullie_ las ze en ze grijnsde. Precies Scorpius. "Ik zei het toch." Hugo leunde mee over haar schouder. Roos gaf hem een stomp en Hugo schoot weg. "Dan niet joh!" riep hij nog en Roos keek weer terug naar het scherm, het begon op een obsessie te lijken.

_Hey jij_ typte Roos en ze zette haar handen onder haar hoofd. Ze wou hem weer zien, dat was duidelijk. Ook Hugo merkte het. "Roos, het is een Malfidus, je oom's vijand." Roos keek om. "Nee, Voldemort was Harry Potter's vijand, Draco was de antiheld." Ze keek weer om maar Scor had niets meer getypt. Op dat moment trilde Hugo's telefoon. _Net contact gehad met "De Vijand". Waarschuw Roos_ las hij en hij liet Roos het smsje lezen. "James is gewoon bezorgd om ons." Zei ze. "Kan, maar we moeten het onthouden in iedere stap die we zetten, komend schooljaar." Roos knikte. "Misschien heb je gelijk." Ze las het smsje nogmaals. 'Vijand' ... Wat zou dat betekenen?

Dat was hoofdstuk 4 van Twisted. Volgend hoofdstuk volgt snel!


End file.
